Harry Potter and the Elementals
by Shadonyx
Summary: A new type of wizard comes to Hogwarts, and brings along something strange with him...
1. The New Kid

# The New Kid

Disclaimer: The usuals... the only character I own is Jon, and the few concepts about Elementism. Also, I set this in Harry's fifth year simply because his fifth year hasn't been written yet ;)

----------------------------------------------

It was the start of a new day at the Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was already off to a foul start for one fifth-year by the name of Harry Potter. Harry, a short, jet-black haired young man was racing down the halls towards his Potions class, trying his best not to be late. He was running so fast he even ignored the fact he bumped right into Professor McGonagnall ("Watch where you're going, Potter!!"), and he nearly tripped down a flight of stairs in his mad dash to Potions class. He entered the door just as the bell rang.

"You're late Potter." Snape said with suppressed glee. "Five points from Gryffindor." Harry scowled and took his seat next to his best friend, Ron Weasley. Snape had already begun one of his lectures; this one was on a potion that, when consumed, would make the drinker buzz like a fly instead of speak normally. It was only about ten minutes into the lecture when the door to the Potions dungeon was rapped on lightly. Snape opened the door to find Professor McGonagnall and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, standing in the doorway. In front of them stood a young man, who appeared to be Harry's age. The boy was indeed an interesting sight. He had flaming red hair, even more red than Ron's, and his eyes looked like sapphires. He wasn't tall, but he looked muscular, and his blue eyes seemed to take in everything.

"I'll return in a moment, students." Professor Snape announced after a few moments of muttering to Dumbledore and McGonagnall. He motioned for the mysterious boy to enter. "This is Jon," Snape told the class. "He recently joined Hogwarts." With that, Snape left, shutting the door. The class broke into silent chatter, wondering just who Jon was. Harry found it very odd a teacher was not lef to supervise the class in Snape's absence.

"Where do you come from?" Dean Thomas finally asked.

"I'm from America." Jon said simply. His voice was sonorous, and carried even a somewhat melodious style to it. The accent was definitely strange.

"America?" Drawled Malfoy. "No wonder! That explains your weird hair and eyes." The Slytherins chuckled at Malfoy's attempt at humor.

"And the sneer you have in your voice explains why you're a Brit." The Gryffindors laughed at this.

"What House are you in?" Ron asked Jon.

"Gryffindor." Harry smiled. The new kid was a Gryffindor, just like him. Harry made a note that he'd have to talk to Jon sometime. Meanwhile, Hermione had raised her hand.

"I'm not the teacher," Jon said with a grin. "But do you want to ask me a question?" He pointed at Hermione, who blushed slightly.

"Your hair and eyes... why are they such strange colors?" She blushed even more. Jon chuckled lightly.

"It's because of the magic I practice."

"What?" Malfoy asked. "Hair-dying?" The Slytherins laughed loud at the joke.

"No, Elementism." The reply earned Jon bemused looks from all, except Hermione. That didn't surprise Harry much.

"What Element do you control?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with awe and wonder.

"Not Element," Jon said with a sly grin. "Elements. I'm a Dualwielder." The perplexing looks on everyone's face grew even more puzzling.

"What's your name, Miss?" Jon asked Hermione.

"Granger! Er, Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Hermione... what a beautiful name." Hermione blushed, while Draco rolled his eyes heavenward.

"I don't think I like your attitude, kid," Jon said, turning his icy blue gaze to Malfoy.

"So?" Malfoy said, defiant.

"Stay out of my way," Jon said in a dangerous voice. "Unless you'd like to find out what it's like to spontaneously combust." The Gryffindors smiled openly at the quivering Malfoy.

"I'm going to tell Professor Snape you were threatening me!!!" Draco declared. Jon just shrugged, and said, "If you want to." Jon started to walk away, and Malfoy had a triumphant look on his face. Without warning, Jon spun around quickly, and Malfoy's quill disintegrated into ash.

"Let's that be a lesson to you, Malfoy." Jon smirked and started walking towards an empty desk, near Ron and Harry.

"That was great!!" Ron said, patting Jon on the back.

"Thank you... Ron Weasley, correct?"

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

"Your father is well-known in America, being he's in the Ministry of Magic and all."

"Wow..." Ron smiled in awe of the news that his father was an international star.

"And you..." Jon said, turning to Harry. "Must be the famous Harry Potter, destroyer of Voldemort, the Dark Wizard." Harry blushed slightly, never being called such a thing, while Ron blanched slightly at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"Yeah, that's me..." Harry said modestly.

"I've read a lot about you, Harry, and I've wanted to meet you." Jon grinned. "So, what House are you guys in?"

"We're both in Gryffindor."

"Truly? Spectacular! We'll have to talk sometime." Harry was definitely beginning to like Jon already. He noticed that Hermione had sneaked over to their desks.

"You can do Fire magic!!" Hermione squealed.

"And Water magic." Jon added.

"Amazing..." Hermione said. Harry could almost tell that Jon was very intelligent, and he knew that Jon and Hermione would get along very well. He suddenly envisioned them spending hours at a time arguing obscure magical concepts. The door opened once more, and Snape reentered the classroom.

"Sorry for the slight delay." He said tersely. "Now, where did-"

"Sir, the new kid burned my quill!!" Malfoy ejaculated. Snape's face went from startled, to shocked, to grim in under two seconds. He turned his dark, baleful eyes to where Jon was sitting.

"Is this true, Hyland?"

"Yes, it is, Professor."

"Why did you burn Malfoy's quill?"

"He saw fit to insult me in front of the class. Seeing as you weren't here, I decided to give Mr. Malfoy over there a demonstration of what I do to people who irk me." Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Jon told Snape, in a calm voice, what he had done. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Just because you're new here doesn't mean you can break the rules and suffer no consequences, Hyland." Snape growled. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape's large nose wrinkled slightly. "And anymore demonstrations of your... abilities will earn you a detention." Jon said nothing, but Harry could tell, from the look in Jon's blue eyes, that he was not pleased with Snape's interdiction. Snape put on a smug look, as did Draco when Snape has finished delivering his ultimatum. Snape continued his lecture on the Fly Buzzer potion.

"I'm sorry for getting Gryffindor a point penalty," Jon mumbled to Harry.

"Don't worry about it." Harry muttered back. "Snape does this all the time to Gryffindors." Jon arched an eyebrow, and Harry mouthed, "I'll tell you later." Harry went back to scribbling down notes on what Snape was saying. Jon was obviously an interesting character, and Harry couldn't wait to talk to him privately. That was, if Hermione didn't steal Jon first. Harry was positive Hermione would question Jon on every aspect of Elementism before the sun went down. For the rest of Potions, Harry sat there, quietly copying notes down. It was at times like this he was reminded of how boring Snape was.

----------------------------------------------

I want to see how well this is received before I write more… comments are welcome!!


	2. Fire and Water

# Fire and Water

Well, my first part was indeed well received! Thank you all for the wonderful comments. And to answer one person's question, yes, I do like DBZ (Trunks, Cell and 17 are my fav chars). Expect some DBZ fanfics in the futureJ

The remainder of the Potions class was subdued, as Snape merely went on and on about the Fly Buzzer potion. Harry let out an explosive sigh of relief when the bell rang. He hurried over to Jon.

"What's your next class?" Harry asked the red-headed boy.

"Divination." Jon replied. "Isn't that trying to foretell the future or something?" Harry let out a groan.

"Yes. Professor Trelawney will probably predict you're going to die."

"Professor Trelawney? Is he the teacher?"

"She," Ron chimed in from Jon's left. "And sadly, yes she is." Jon arched his left eyebrow in curiousity.

"Is there something I should know?"

"You'll find out in just a few minutes," Harry said gloomily. The trio bade farewell to Hermione, who was off to her Arithmancy class. Jon followed only a step behind Harry and Ron as they made their way to the North Tower.

"So, what's it like in America?" Ron asked Jon.

"It's more busy." Jon said. "More impersonal… I like Britain better. It seems more alive and friendly."

"Did you just move here?"

"No, my parents wanted me to go to Hogwarts to learn about more conventional magic."

"Conventional magic?" Harry inquired.

"Stuff like charms and potions," Jon explained. "Magics other than Elementism."

"How does Elementism work?" Harry asked. Jon smiled.

"Why don't we wait until Hermione is with us, for me to explain Elementism." Ron snorted.

"She's probably read a book or two about it."

"I take it Hermione is very smart." Jon said.

"Yes." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"I see." Jon looked down at the floor, seemingly in thought. The trio trudged up more stairs. Harry was somewhat excited about being told about Elementism. He never knew there were other kinds of magic out there. Harry was wondering what Elementism could do when they came to Professor Trelawney's trap door.

"A trap door?" Jon asked.

"Yeah." Ron said in morbid voice.

"The way you both speak of this professor, you make it sound as if she's some kind of demon." Ron laughed, and continued his ascent into the room. Harry motioned for Jon to go next, and then Harry followed Jon up. Jon was staring at the room with a truly perplexed look on his face.

"Greetings, my children," came the misty voice from the shadows. "Please, seat yourselves." The look on Jon's face went from bemused to skeptical.

"You must be the new student," Professor Trelawney said as she drifted out of the shadows. Jon's eyes grew wide as he saw the professor fly out of the shadows, dressed in her usual heavy robes, beads, and large glasses.

"I sense a strange aura about you, young man," Trelawney said.

"It could be because I'm an Elementalist, professor." Trelawney's eyes filled with wonder.

"You are one with the Elements?" She asked breathlessly. "How do they speak to you?"

"Um, they don't speak to me, professor." Jon admitted. "The Elements themselves speak only to their Avatars…" Trelawney looked sincerely disappointed.

"Ah, well…" She sighed. "Let us begin today's class…" Jon teamed up with Ron and Harry, and they each donned their copy of_Unfogging the Future_and prepared for Professor Trelawney to give them their instructions.

"Today, class, I would like you to try and tell one another's fortunes by any means you wish. Palm readings, tea leaves, or crystal gazing. I will be around to help you." The other students began to bustle around, but Harry, Ron, and Jon just sat there.

"I've never done any of these things before," Jon said in a somewhat panicked voice. "What are we going to do?"

"Make it all up," Harry said as he readied a crystal ball. Harry looked into the foggy orb, and as usual, he saw nothing inside. As Professor Trelawney approached their table, Harry began to speak.

"I see you underwater, Jon, consulting with a mermaid," Harry said loudly. "Oh, and now you're in a pit of flames." Predictably, Trelawney came over with a look of horror on her face, and she looked into the crystal ball.

"This cannot be good," she said in a grim voice. "I sense that much diaster may befall you soon…" Harry concealed a smirk, while Ron rolled his eyes towards the sky.

"What kind of disaster, Professor?" Jon asked the woman. She seemed to peer closer into the ball.

"I see a wall of darkness… and nothing more. Strange…" Professor Trelawney glided away from their table, muttering to herself.

"She's… not all there, is she?" Jon asked Ron and Harry. Unable to conceal their mirth, the two boys burst into gales of laughter at Jon's question. The rest of the class was spent making up wild fates for Ron and Harry. Jon predicted that Harry would be the unfortunate victim of a stray meteorite, while Harry saw that Ron would be mangled by the giant squid in the nearby lake. They left the stifling room, making their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. When they entered the room, Jon immediately looked at the ceiling, and was awestruck.

"How do they do that?" Jon asked.

"The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside." Harry told Jon.

"Awesome…" Harry led Jon to the Gryffindor table, where he was greeted by the rest of the House. Jon received several comments about his hair and eyes.

"How did you convince your Mum to let you dye your hair?" Asked George Weasley.

"I didn't dye it," Jon said. "It's this color because of the magic I use."

"Tell us about Elementism!!" Hermione interjected.

"All right…" Jon took a deep breath. "Ready for a bit of a story?" Silence gave Jon his answer.

"In the Universe, there are four Prime Elements that govern all forces. Those Elements are Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Ages ago, sorcerers found a means to tap these Elements and their power, and this the magic of Elementism was born. Not many study this art, because it is difficult to learn. The Elements must deem you worthy before they allow you to access their secrets." The Gryffindor table had suddenly groan very quite, and kids from the other tables began to listen in.

"In general, most people can only harness the power of one Element. However, there are some exceptions-like me-to the rule. Dualwielders themselves are rare, and they usually wield like Elements-Earth and Fire, Water and Air. A select few may wield Air and Fire, or Water and Earth. An Elementalist like me, though, is rare indeed. I wield unlike Elements-Fire and Water.

Many of you have commented on my strange eyes and hair. They are different colors because they represent my Primary and Secondary Elements. Water is my Primary Elements, hence my blue eyes, and my Secondary Element is Fire, and that's what I have this red hair. Legends say that the sorcerer who discovered how to use the Elements could harness all four Prime Elements, but no one has been able to use all four Elements, or even three." Jon took a breath, and continued. He now had the full attention of the Great Hall, even the teacher's table.

"In addition to the Prime Elements, there are four Lesser Elements: Light, Dark, Moon, and Tree. The Lesser Elements are not as widely used, or as powerful, as the Prime Elements. However, they do have their uses.

"Much like your Ministry of Magic, we have a Council of Archmages. Each Element, Lesser and Prime, has a Grand Archmage that represents it on the Council. The Grand Archmages are supposedly the most powerful wielders of their Element. There has never been a Dualwielder that has sat on the Council.

"In addition to Grand Archmages, the Elements themselves choose Avatars as their liasons to this physical realm. Again, there has never been a Dualwielder Avatar… though I hope to become the first." Jon looked around the room, noticing that all eyes were on him. He blushed slightly.

"An excellent story," said Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eye. "Who would have thought such an interesting lesson could be learned at the lunch table?" Everyone in the hall laughed merrily, and they all returned to eating their meals.

"That is fascinating, Jon!" Hermione said. "Did you bring any books with you?" Harry chuckled. It was just like Hermione to ask for a book.

"I have a few, if you'd like to read them." Jon said. "But you must promise me that you won't try any of spells in them, Hermione."

"I promise!!" Hermione had a look of delight on her face Harry had never seen before.

"She probably gets that face whenever she finds a new book to read," Ron muttered to Harry. They hastily ate their lunch, and prepared to set off to their next class.

"What do you have now?" Jon asked Harry.

"Defense Against Dark Arts." Harry said.

"I have Runes, with Hermione… I'll see you later, Harry." Jon waved to Harry as he followed Hermione to class.

Harry liked Jon a lot. He was intelligent, but he didn't seem to be as uptight as Hermione, or as arrogant as Ron's older brother, Percy. Harry wondered if Jon liked Quidditch at all. Harry reminded himself to ask Jon that when he saw him again. 

Hope you enjoyed… comments/suggestions are welcome!


	3. Mysterious Feelings

So far, the response has been good... also, I've given this series a specific title: Harry Potter and the Elements. Continue to R/R, I like hearing comments. Also, I'll probably end up doing a Prologue for this story sometime soon.

  


# Mysterious Feelings

Jon and Hermione walked through the halls at a slow pace to their Runes class. They were deep in discussion about classes, magic, and other miscellaneous ideas. They talked so much they in fact missed their classroom door and the bell. It was only minutes later that Hermione noticed the bell had rung.

"The bell rang!" She said in a panicky voice. "Professor Runic will be angry-"

"So we miss class... big deal." Jon shrugged. Hermione gaped.

"We can't miss class! And this is your first day, no less!" Jon laughed.

"Trust me, Hermione. I don't think we'll be crucified, do you?" Hermione laughed lightly, but she still looked worried.

"Let's walk a little more," Jon said, putting his arm around Hermione. They continued walking down the long corridor, but this time it was in silence.

"What if we get caught?" Hermione fretted.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jon asked.

"It depends upon the teacher... if it's Snape, we're doomed."

"Snape seems to be a big-nosed fool who flaunts his ego around like a war banner to make up for feelings of inferiority." Jon said with a hint of malice in his voice. Hermione gasped.

"Don't talk about a Professor like that!!"

"Why not?" Jon asked. "It's the truth, isn't it?" Hermione chuckled a little, but her face resumed a serious expression.

"Maybe, but still-"

"You have to learn have to relax, Hermione." Jon said, brushing his finger through her bushy hair. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Do I?"

"Yes." There was more silence. Jon's blue eyes met with Hermione's brown. There seemed to be some kind of tension in the air.

"Why aren't you both in class?" Asked a voice. Jon and Hermione spun around.

"Professor Dumbledore!!" Hermione almost screamed. However, Jon looked calm.

"We got lost, that's all, Uncle." Jon said casually. "Hermione and I were in deep discussion, and we lost track of time." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Already working on the ladies, nephew?" Jon blushed.

"Em... not... not really..." Jon flushed even more as Dumbledore laughed.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Dumbledore asked Jon.

"It's great... I like the people, except those Slytherins, and the greasy-haired, gigantic-nosed, stuck-up Severus Snape."

"Now, Jon, you must show Professor Snape some respect."

"Even when he doesn't show it to anyone else?" Dumbledore's eye went hard.

"Yes, Jon." Jon looked rather sullen.

"And I was so looking forward to turning him into an ice statue." Dumbledore laughed again, the twinkle returning to his eyes. Meanwhile, Hermione stood still like a statue, preparing for some kind of punishment.

"We aren't in trouble, are we, Uncle?" Jon asked the old man sweetly.

"No, I suppose not." Dumbledore said with a grin. "Miss Granger, why don't you show Jon to the Gryffindor common room, and a few other sites? I will inform your teachers that you've been excused from class." Hermione looked like she was about to object, but Jon stepped in front of her.

"Thank you, Uncle. You couldn't have given me a better guide." Dumbledore laughed, patted his nephew on the shoulder, and he walked away. Hermione stood latched onto Jon as if she was glued.

"Your nails are digging into my arm, Hermione." Jon said after a few moment. Hermione snapped out of her reverie and regained her composure.

"Albus Dumbledore is your uncle!!" She exclaimed. Jon winked.

"Not blood uncle," Jon explained. "But he is very close to my family, so I've always considered him my uncle." Hermione simply gaped at Jon.

"Stop gaping. You'll catch flies." Jon smiled. "Besides, I want to see our common room." Hermione nodded mutely and began to show Jon the way. The duo shuffled quickly down the hall.

Hermione was shocked. Jon, Dumbledore's nephew? He was indeed a special person, that Jon. Hermione looked behind her, making sure Jon was following her. He was handsome, there was no question about that and his odd hair and eyes added to his personality.

"Am I... falling for him?" Hermione asked herself. She shook her head. It wasn't possible. Jon was a colleague, and that was that. Hermione didn't like him... she just found him attractive. She picked up her pace a bit, as if trying to escape from Jon.

"In a hurry?" Jon asked her. He was now at her side.

"Yes." She said shortly. Hermione quickened her pace once again, trying to shrug off Jon. But he was just as fast, if not faster, than she was.

"Are you trying to run away from me?" He asked her.

"No."

"Then why are we going so fast?"

"Just... because." Hermione said lamely. What kind of response was that? She silently berated herself.

"All right." Jon said with a grin. Hermione saw the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady around the corner.

"Here we are." Hermione said. "'Comet'." The Fat Lady moved to reveal the way into the Gryffindor common room.

"Interesting." Jon muttered as he walked through with Hermione. The common room was deserted.

"The Boy's Dormitories are that way," Hermione said, pointing to a staircase to the left.

"All right." Jon replied. "I'll go find my bedroom." Jon sprinted up the stairs, leaving Hermione in the common room, alone. She collapsed into an armchair, and sighed. Was she in love? She didn't know... but she had these strange feelings. She definitely felt something towards Jon.

"I found it!" Jon called from upstairs. "All my stuff is here... and here's my wand... I'm coming back." Hermione could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. When Jon returned, she gasped. But it wasn't at Jon. It was at his wand.

His wand was made of a clear blue crystal, and what seemed to be the core was a strand of even bluer hair.

"What?" Jon asked, concerned.

"Your wand..." Hermione said. "It's... beautiful."

"Oh." Jon said. "I suppose it is. I only need it to cast the spells I'm taught here, though." Hermione looked perplexed.

"Elementism doesn't require a wand?"

"No. The Elements surround us... why do we need a physical object to call their power?" Hermione couldn't argue with that statement.

"I see," She said. There was a moment of silence.

"Let's rest here for a while." Jon said, plopping himself in an armchair. Hermione hadn't risen from hers. Jon stared at his wand, and there was silence between them. The crackling of the fire was the only sound in the desolate room. Jon kept staring at Hermione, but quickly turned away. Hermione was doing the same. 

Were they in love?


	4. Evening Chatter

Oye, I know THIS is late... my wretched computer's hard drive CRASHED, and then my cable modem decided to wig out on me. But now I'm back... enjoy the chap.

  


# Evening Chatter

Over the next few days, Harry discovered that Jon was a very enigmatic person indeed. Jon, like Hermione, was a sort of a bookworm and enjoyed spending hours reading and doing his homework. Harry was shocked when Jon told him that he was a Beater on his school's Quidditch team. 

"It's fun to hit Bludgers at opponents," Jon said with a grin. "It releases pent-up aggression, and plus, there's a risk that you'll get hit. Nothing like a risk to make something fun." Jon's sarcastic and dry sense of humor amused Harry, but it did get annoying and grating after long-term exposure. 

Harry also noticed that Jon did not like being disrespected in the least. It was evident that Jon could take a joke, but when Jon pinned two fifth-year Slytherins against the wall with icicles for making comments about his hair, Harry learned not to push Jon too far. 

Jon's semi-rebellious nature, in addition to his already strange appearance, made him a kind of an icon among the students, all except the Slytherins of course. Draco Malfoy had immediately spread wild rumors about Jon's pyrokenetic abilities, and the Slytherins viewed Jon with silent malice. The other Houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, saw Jon as another (but interesting) student, while most Gryffindors adored the red-haired wizard. 

The Weasley twins, Fred and George, exchanged Beater stories and tips with Jon; Hermione seemed to ask never-ending questions about Elementism and Ron also seemed to talk about Quidditch all the time with Jon. Harry recalled that Jon also enjoyed playing a Muggle sport called Lacrosse, in which opposing teams threw around a ball ("Only one ball?" Ron had said sulkily) with netted sticks and tried to score in the opposite goals. 

"Is it dangerous?" Neville Longbottom, a forgetful Gryffindor had asked Jon over breakfast one morning. 

"Lacrosse? Yes, it can be." Jon said. "It helps get rid of excess anger." Harry found it extremely odd that Jon talked about his anger a lot; Harry surmised that Jon had a lot of it. One evening, as Jon was sitting doing his homework, Harry decided to ask Jon. 

"Jon," Harry said as he sat down. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." Jon put down his quill and set his Study of Ancient Runes homework aside. 

"You always talk about things getting rid of anger," Harry said. "Is something, er, wrong?" Harry looked into Jon's sapphire-like eyes. They seemed to widen slightly, and then they seemed to grow soft. 

"I do have an anger problem, yes." Jon admitted quietly. 

"How do you mean?" 

"I have a very bad temper..." Jon said, hanging his head. "Been that way since I was a kid, really. I don't know where the anger comes from... it's just sort of there. It's made for a lot of bad moments, let me tell you. Used to get into a lot of fights... I've kind of learned to control it, at least somewhat." Harry noticed that Jon's eyes looked misty. 

"So, what's it like being you, Harry?" Jon asked after a moment or two. "Being the destroyer of the most evil Dark Wizard-" 

"Voldemort has returned." Harry said shortly. Jon gaped. 

"Voldemort... is _alive_?" 

"Yes... he... captured me, and his servant, a man named Wormtail, performed some kind of spell and he revived Voldemort." 

"Harry..." Jon looked worried. "What if he comes..." 

"Voldemort would never attack me, not while I'm at Hogwarts." Harry told Jon. "Voldemort is afraid of Professor Dumbledore." Jon's left eyebrow arched slightly. 

"Why would Voldemort be afraid of Uncle?" Hermione had told Harry and Ron that Dumbledore was Jon's surrogate uncle a few days ago, so this was not new news to Harry. 

"Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard I know," Harry said in a somewhat defensive tone. "And I think Dumbledore always suspected Voldemort... he taught Voldemort when he went to Hogwarts." 

"_Voldemort attended Hogwarts?_" Jon exclaimed. Luckily, the din of the common room muffled Jon's cry. 

"Yeah, fifty years ago." Harry said. Harry quickly filled Jon in on the story of the Chamber of Secrets, including his own adventure into the Chamber three years ago. 

"Some story..." Jon whistled. "You're one brave dude, Harry." 

"Dude?" Harry asked, confused. Jon laughed. 

"It's American slang for 'friend'." A light of understanding dawned on Harry's face, and then Harry chuckled too. 

"You've lead an interesting life, Harry," Jon said. "You'll have to tell me your stories sometime." Harry scowled. 

"It's not all that glorious... I was worried a lot, and I wouldn't have gotten through if I didn't have Hermione, Ron, and a house-elf named Dobby to help me." 

"You have noble friends, Harry... especially Hermione..." Jon blushed slightly. Harry peered at Jon, but he already knew. Jon liked Hermione. That didn't surprise Harry, considering their smarts could make them brother and sister. 

"I've a question for you, Harry," Jon said. "Why does Severus Snape hate you so much?" 

"Because my father made a fool of him when they were at Hogwarts," Harry snorted.

"Snape has just decided to carry over his loathing of my father to me." Jon laughed lightly. 

"Snape is such a terribly charming fellow," Jon said sardonically. "I wonder how much he'd like it if I froze his greasy mop of hair." The image of Snape with a coating of frost in hair was too much for Harry, and he broke down into laughter. 

"What are you two laughing about?" It was Hermione. 

"Oh, nothing," Jon said. "Just mulling over the prospect of turning Snape's hair into a patch of ice." Harry doubled over in giggles, while Hermione gave the both of them a "don't-you-DARE" look. However, Harry could have sworn he had seen Hermione grin mischievously.


End file.
